A little More Love
by Mooi Mandy
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Heartache and Love' take place three years later. There will be flashbacks in this story to help fill in what happened within the three years...


**A/N: Haruhi, and the twins were seventeen in the last story,, Kyoya, and Tamaki were both eighteen, Hani, and Mori were nineteen last story. Nik was twenty-five, Akito, and Mandy were twenty-three, and Fuyumi was twenty. So just add three years to them now**

**Pairings: Haruhi / Kyoya, Nik / Mandy, Fuyumi / Takashi, I don't know the names of the girls for the other characters though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC from the Series.**

**-Chapter One-**

**Peach Of A Wedding**

The garden was beautiful, with ye**ll**ow and peach roses set up along the isle, where the bride would be walking down. The groom was wearing a pure white tuxedo, with a peach vest, and matching tie. The best-man (or men since he couldn't choose between his two brothers) stood in almost a identical to his, only difference being instead of a vest they wear peach sashes around there waist, with peach bow-ties. The bridal parties wear peach strapless dresses, with matching flats, while the flower girl were a creamy white floor length dress, with peach petals embroidered all over, including a basket of peach petals.

The guest, and wedding party stared at the other end of the isle, as the bride was lead down the isle by the two young boys. Kevin standing to his mother right, and Devon on his mothers left, were going to give her to the man they had started considering there best friend.

Akito leaned in towards his older brother, as they waited for the bride to be, to reach them, "I almost forgot to give you the sex talk."

Nik just jabbed his elbow unnoticeable by the guest, into his brothers rib, "I think you're the one who is at lost of what to do. Why don't you practice with the doll, after my wedding is over."

Kyoya held back a chuckle, at hearing his middle brother, teas there oldest. He glanced over at where his wife was holding the hand to the small flower girl, his almost three year old daughter, and his wife of two years. Then his attention went to the bride, "The twins did a beautiful job, on the wedding dress."

The brides dress was the same cream color as the flower girls dress, with the same rose petal stitching, difference was the train was five feet long, and the top part was strapless. Mandy's hair was pulled back in dark brown curls, with gold like highlights. Her make up made her look like one of the stars, from top model. Nik thought she looked beautiful.

The had gotten engaged shortly after there fathers passing, and waited three years so Nik was able to form some bond with her sons, he wanted her sons to know he was there for all of them. He knew about some single mothers getting married, and how the step-father either sent boys away, or got the wife to not pay as much attention to her own children.

That was also the same reason why him, and Kyoya had gotten together, to talk about giving Akito the honor of being the heir, since both oldest, and younger brother were successful on there own. Nik loved being a doctor, and Kyoya enjoyed working from his laptop, over seeing the newest medical equipment he could sell to hospitals all around the world. Akito was the only person, since there sisters child would carry her own husbands path.

Haruhi smiled when she caught her husband staring at her, as the minister performed the wedding ceremony, she looked down at her daughter who was trying to pull out of her grasp. "Koko (Kotoko), doesn't auntie Mandy look pretty," she whispered trying to distract her daughter.

Koko looked up at the woman her mom was asking about, and smiled excitedly, "SHE A PRINCESS MAMA!"

Nik, and Mandy bother glanced at the three year old, her uncle winked. "She's my princess, Koko." he looked at his wife to be in the next couple off minutes, who smiled back at him, before turning there attention back to the minister.

Haruhi's stared wide eyes at her daughter, not had expected the outburst of her three year old, she quickly glanced at her husband, who was grinning back at her.

The rest of the wedding went on accordingly, without any further outburst...

**The Reception**

Kyoya held his daughter in one arm, and his wife in the other arm, as they danced on the dance floor. He knew his wife had felt bad, about causing so much attention on her now sister in-law's wedding, all on there daughter. "Haruhi, love, Nik and Mandy both thought it was sweet. They are not mad."

"I just thought if I took her attention on how pretty her aunt looked, then she would be so stunned to say anything, never imagined she would associate Mandy as a princess," The young mother rested her head against her husband, as the same song from there wedding popped on the radio. She thought about her own wedding, as Kyoya softly whispered the lyrics in her ear.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_She was at one of the Suoh's hotels, where she, and her boyfriend would be getting married. Tamaki had insisted for him to pay for the wedding, since he wanted to give his friends a memorable gift, and this seemed to be the best as how he saw himself as a family. So they were going to get married on the roof top of the hotel, and have there reception in the ballroom, where the whole room was nothing but glass windows where you can see the night sky, on the top floor, _

_Thirty minutes, and she would be Mrs. Otori. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and smiled at her womanly figure. Since her daughter birth two months prior, the young womsan lost all her baby fat, and was now sported at least a 'C' cup bra size now. The dress the twins had made for her was the faintest color of pink, and it fitted her figure like a glove, with a three foot train in the back. They even fixed her hair up, with curls and roses pulled back into a a cascading ponytail. Her daughter were a dress, that had flowers imprinted all over the light pastel green. The twins, and Tamaki had thought it would be a cute idea, for the young mother to carry the Koko instead of flowers down the isle. The bonnet that the little girl wear, had pastel roses sewn all over it to match the little dress._

_Fuyumi was to be her maid of honor, while Mandy, and Renga were to be her brides maids, all three woman wear a pastel green dress with short sleeves, that fell to there mid thighs. All the woman looked beautiful. _

_Renge handed the baby over to the bride to be, "At least we wont have to worry about you tossing the bouquet."_

_Haruhi smiled down at her sleeping daughter, and smiled at Renge, "Yes, I don't think I'll hold onto this bundle."_

"_She looks just like you, Haruhi," Fuyumi smiled as she looked down at her niece, and then back up at the bride, "You look beautiful as well, sister." She kissed the young woman cheek, before leaving the room with Renga._

_Mandy started to follow, but stopped at the doorway, "Thanks for letting me be a part of this special day," she smiled before leaving the room._

_Not even a minute later, there was a gently knock at the door, followed by a familiar baritone voice, "Haruhi?"_

_She took a breath, before opening the door for the gentle giant, who was going to give her away. There was no one in the world she would had wanted to give her away (not including her father), but Mori always seemed like a big brother towards her, since he was always looking out for her. "Thank you Mori," it was that same reason, why Kyoya, and her agreed to make the gentle giant the babies godfather._

"_Takashi, not Mori-senpai," Her friend corrected as he took the baby in one arm, and extended his other arm for the bride to take, so he could hand her to his friend. _

_She smiled as he lead her, and Koko down the isle, to where her soon to be husband was standing wearing an all black tuxedo, with a bow tie and vest to match her dress. His best man was Tamaki, and his two brothers were selected as his groomsmen. They were in a matching black tux, with only difference being was there ties, and vest were the same shade of green as her maid of honor, and bridesmaids dresses._

_Mori leaned down, and kissed her cheek, before placing her hand into her grooms hand. He bowed to Kyoya, as he went and sat where the young woman's parents would had been assigned, still holding his godchild in his arms._

_The ceremony went quickly after that, followed by tons of photos, and a quick change into a special dress the twins made her for the reception. This dress was identical to her wedding parties dress, except it was the same color pink as her wedding dress. _

_Hikaru freshly applied her make up, right after his twin finished retouching her hair. He smiled at the new Mrs. Otori, "We figured you would want to be comfortable, for the reception."_

_She smiled as she moved around in the dress, "Thank you so much boys, I was afraid I might had tripped in my wedding down, if I was forced to dance in it."_

"_We thought as much, we wouldn't want one of our creation, to rip in front of a whole group of potential costumers," Kaoru teased as he placed the last of the fresh roses in her hair. _

_Kyoya was the one to come find his wife, he smiled when he saw her in the new dress, "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?" He looked at his identical friends, as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist._

"_Don't mess up our hard work, Kyoya," Kaoru linked arms with his twin, and smiled as the two left the newlywed, and headed to the reception. _

_Haruhi rolled her eyes as her twin friends left, and wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, "I love you, Mr. Otori."_

_He smiled as he leaned in, and kissed his wife, "I love you to, Mrs. Otori." He pulled away for a moment, and turned to lock the door._

"_Kyoya, we need to get back out to the guest," Haruhi backed away as her husband walked towards her, with a small smirk, "You know the twins will murder you if you mess up my makeup, and hair they worked hard."_

_He twirled a loose strand of her hair around his finger, as he stared into the woman he loves eyes, "Well then it is there fault that my wife looks so damn tempting," he leaned in and caught his wives lips with his, and kissed her with all the love he felt for her._

_They made to the reception an hour later, where a couple of red headed friends were sending death glares to the newlyweds as the others just smiled knowingly at the couple..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Smile for Auntie," Fuyumi approached her youngest brother, and family holding a camera.

Koko smiled as she wrapped a small arm around each parents neck, whiled her dad held her in his arms, "CHEESE!"

After the picture was taken, Haruhi just rolled her eyes, "She loves the camera," she kissed her her daughters cheek, and took her from her husband, "I never should had agreed to have the twins take all her baby pictures."

"Well she can't help if she knows how beautiful she is," Fuyumi answered, as she took her niece from her sister in-law, "I'm going to take her to, Takashi."

"Kashi!" Koko bounced up, and down in her aunts arms excitedly, and then looked back at her parents waving, "Bye Mama, Byre Daddy."

"We're not going away, Miss Kotoko," Kyoya watched as his sister approached his older friend, with his daughter in arms, "I have the feeling she is trying to get rid of us."

Haruhi smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband, "I still can't believe Takashi, and your sister are actually dating." She laughed as her husband tensed, "She's happy, and so is Takashi, you just have to forget the awkward part."

"How would you like to walk into your daughters room, finding your sister, and  
friend making out," Kyoya looked away from his sister, and Takashi when he leaned down and kissed Fuyumi's cheek, as he held his goddaughter.

"It's not like you walked in on them having sex, and plus Koko was asleep," Haruhi walked over to the wedding party table, with her husband right behind her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kyoya smiled at his wife, as he pulled in fron of the hospital, where the young woman worked as a lawyer, "How was your day, did you get the case settled?"_

"_It went brilliantly, Dr. Otega is still able to work in the medical field, the client confessed that he didn't really rape her. It was all her mothers idea to say that Dr. Otega raped the young daughter, just so they could claim the money," Haruhi leaned in, and kissed her husband, "How was your day?"_

"_Better now that you're off of work," Kyoya smiled at the woman he loved, before pulling away from the hospital._

_Haruhi turned and looked in the back seat, and then frowned, "Where is our daughter?"_

"_She was asleep, so I left her at home," The young Otori answered, not realizing the way it sounded._

"_Kyoya, you can't leave her home alone!"_

"_I didn't Takashi stopped by, on his way to his apartment, he said he would watch his goddaughter," Kyoya squeezes his wife's knee, "You didn't honestly think I would leave my child home alone would you?"_

"_I am sorry, you are a great father, and I should had known better," She rested her head, against her husbands shoulder, "You sister is coming over for dinner tonight. She wanted to talk with me about something."_

"_Did she give an idea as to what?"_

_Haruhi shook her head, "I honestly don't know, probably wants to take Koko shopping again this weekend."_

"_Probably," Agreed the young raven haired male._

_A few minutes later, the couple had arrived home, Haruhi going to feed Ash, while her husband went to there daughters bedroom to knowing that the gentle giant probably hadn't left the little girls room._

_He never expected to find his friends arms, wrapped around the waist of his only sister, making out next to his daughters bed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"_

_Haruhi dropped what she was doing, and hurried to her husbands side, only to find the two in the same situation as her husband found them only they were now looking sheepishly at the two. She crossed her arms, and grinned, "So you staying for dinner also Takashi?"_

_Mori just nodded, as he released his arms from around Fuyumi's waist, "Yes."_

_Ash was standing at Kyoya's feet, growling at Takashi, obviously sensing his male masters annoyance towards the other man at the moment._

_Kyoya walked over to where his daughter was still sound asleep, and then looked at his friend, "Don't hurt her," was all he said before leaving the room. _

_Ash stopped growling, as he laid down at the foot of his youngest masters crib._

_Mori just knelt down, and smiled at the dog, "Good boy." _

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

Mandy was talking to Nik, when the younger couple approached, she turned and smiled at the two, "We might be planning another wedding soon, don't you think Haruhi?" She pointed to where Fuyumi, and Takashi were sitting at the table, playing with the flower-girl.

"Don't start planning yet," Both Nik, and Kyoya said in perfect unison, causing there wife's to laugh.

Mandy rested her head on her husbands shoulder, as she watched her sons dance with Renge, and the twins all over the dance floor, "Kevin, and Devon are so excited about staying with you guys tonight. They love hanging out, and playing with Koko.

"Kotoko has your sons wrapped around her finger," Kyoya pulled his wife onto his lap, as he scooted in the chair next to his sister in-law, "You're sons are good with our daughter."

"They are very helpful as well, setting the table, and helping me with the dishes," Haruhi smiled when Devon walked over to Takashi, and then walked back to the dance floor, with Koko holding onto his hand as he danced with her. Fuyumi, and Takashi following right behind the children, and they started dancing with each other.

Kevin walked over to where his mom, and his new family were sitting, taking a seat next to Kyoya, "Hello." He leaned back against the chair, he looked at Haruhi. "We can call you aunt Haruhi, and uncle Kyoya now right?"

"You could have called us that a long time ago," Kyoya shuffled his new nephews hair, "Your brother already calls us aunt, and uncle anyways."

Haruhi smiled at her nephew, and then looked towards the dance floor where her daughter danced with her other nephew, "Tamaki has asked us to attend the carnival with him tomorrow, so we'll have fun at least."

"Can you take me to the library on Monday?" Kevin asked as he stood back to his feet.

"I did promise Koko," Haruhi smiled at the boy, "She loved the library."

"I might go with you guys as well," Kyoya answered, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, "I wanted to look for some new business book that just came out."

Haruhi just rolled her eyes, "Well I feel like dancing," she reached her hand to Kevin, who happily accepted as she pulled out of her husbands reach, "We'll be on the dance floor."

Nik looked over at his youngest brother, and smiled a little, "I really appreciate you, and Haruhi allowing the boys to stay with you."

"You know they are more then welcome to stay at our apartment, whenever they please," Kyoya smiled at the newlyweds, "Congratulations on your wedding, and hope you enjoy your honeymoon."

**A/N: So this is the start of the sequel, I hope you like the pairing I thought of for this story. Please review if you like, or dont like the story so far...**


End file.
